In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. Wireless networks, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular as networks through which subscribers obtain both voice services (e.g., telephone calls) and data services (e.g., email and web surfing).
An operator of a wireless network, such as a cellular network, may simultaneously operate a number of different wireless network technologies, such as a Third Generation (3G) cellular access network and a Fourth Generation (4G) cellular access network. Some mobile devices, such as smart phones, may include logic to connect to the network through multiple different radio interfaces. In this situation, the mobile device may connect to the wireless network using the best available wireless access technology (e.g., 4G when it is available). Other mobile devices may include logic to connect to a single wireless access technology, such as a mobile device that can connect only to a 3G network. In either situation, the operator of the wireless network may wish to share parameters relating to network interfaces (i.e., the radio interfaces).